Ingrid Hawke
Ingrid Hawke, born in 9:10 Dragon, was a cousin of the Champion of Kirkwall, Marian Hawke. Overview Physical Appearance Ingrid is 5'11'', with a muscular frame and broad shoulders. A few people have disparagingly described her figure as "mannish", but she has learnt to brush these comments aside. After all, being tall, muscular and long limbed is all the better for fighting. She has short black hair, which she usually wears in braids, and piercing blue eyes. Personality Most people who don't know her - and many who do - would describe Ingrid as rude, abrasive and violent - little better than a common thug. She certainly is all of these things, but there is a reason for it. Witnessing her mother's death at the age of four and her experiences during the Battle of Ostagar and her family's flight from Lothering have left her deeply traumatised, and much like her brother Leif she developed an unhealthy coping mechanism. But where Leif turned to humour, Ingrid turned to anger. She loves her family very much and she does have a softer, more caring side, but she keeps it well hidden. 'Talents and Skills' Ingrid is a very skilled fighter with sword and shield, having been trained by her father from a young age. She doesn't quite have the strength for two handed weapons, though, much to her disappointment. Again, much like her brother Leif, Ingrid is an excellent Wicked Grace player, mainly beacuse it's almost impossible to tell when she's bluffing. Biography Early Life Ingrid Hawke was born in a little house on the outskirts of Lothering in 9:10 Dragon, the second child of Magnus and Elodie Hawke. Her siblings were Leif (born in 9:07 Dragon) and Erik (born in 9:14 Dragon). The first four years of her life were very happy. Magnus and Elodie were loving parents who doted on their three young children. But then disaster struck. One day in 9:14 Dragon, a few weeks after Elodie gave birth to Erik, Magnus decided to take Leif and Ingrid for a walk through the woods so Elodie could rest. They returned home to a scene of devastation. Four bandits had broken into the house while they were gone, and Elodie had fought them off wearing only a nightdress for protection. She killed all the bandits, but was fatally wounded herself in the process. Magnus, Leif and Ingrid said a tearful goodbye to their wife and mother, and then could do nothing but watch as she bled out over the floor. Ingrid was left traumatised by her mother's death and began to harbour a deep resentment towards her brother Erik. Subconsciously, she held him partially to blame. After all, if her mother hadn't been weakened from giving birth to him, maybe she would have survived. In 9:20 Dragon, Magnus Hawke's twin brother Malcolm arrived in Lothering, along with his wife Leandra and their three children, Marian, Carver and Bethany. Ingrid took to her cousin Carver immediately. They were close in age, and he was surly and rebellious, just like her. The two of them spent many happy hours playing with their toy swords in their parents' gardens and, later on, sparring with real swords under Magnus's watchful eye. She eventually grew close to Marian as well. She was tough and stubborn, but with a softer side, similar to how Ingrid remembered her mother. She struggled to connect with Bethany, though, as she was irritated by her efforts to always be kind and cheerful. For her part, Bethany was always a little afraid of Ingrid. Erik's magic manifested in 9:11 Dragon, which caused Ingrid to become even more resentful of him. It already seemed to her that the whole family were coddling him, since he was the youngest, but now everyone seemed to be even more desperate to protect him. On top of that, Erik being a mage could potentially put all of them in danger. She also resented Malcolm, Marian and Bethany for the same reason, but nowhere near to the same extent. Ingrid was very upset when her Uncle Malcolm died in 9:27 Dragon. Despite her slight resentment of him, he was family and she loved him. She did what she could to help Marian, who now had to shoulder all of her father's responsibilities. The Fifth Blight When news of the Blight reached Lothering, Ingrid immediately enlisted in the Ferelden army, dreaming of becoming a war hero just like her parents. Carver signed up too, and so did Leif who promised his father and aunt that he would do his best to keep them out of trouble. The three Hawkes travelled to Ostagar, where they faced darkspawn for the first time. The battle was a terrible defeat for the Ferelden forces. Loghain and his troops quit the field, leaving the King, the army and the Grey Wardens to their deaths. Ingrid and Carver refused to leave the battlefield when the army surrendered, and Leif had to practically drag them away. They fled home to Lothering and arrived just ahead of the darkspawn horde. The two branches of the Hawke family left Lothering immediately. They had originally intended to travel to Kirkwall together, but became separated in the chaos. Leif and Erik both wanted to go back to look for their aunt and cousins, but Ingrid disagreed, arguing that they would be going back to their deaths and that at least they would have a chance of surviving if they continued running. Magnus sided with Ingrid, and the family travelled to Gwaren, where they were eventually able to secure passage to Kirkwall. Kirkwall Relationships Describe their relationships with established protagonists/characters in the universe. Who are they known to? Who are they loyal to? Miscellaneous Ingrid never allowed Varric to give her a nickname. The only person who can call her anything other than Ingrid is Isabela, who occasionally calls her "sweet thing". Ingrid has a mabari tattooed on her right shoulder. Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' A Joining of Hands - Ingrid and Isabela share a tender moment (Prompt: Six Sentence Story: The first time your OC held hands with their LI or best friend) Broken Hearts and Honeyed Words - Ingrid is drowning her sorrows yet again, but is interrupted by Isabela's reappearance (Prompt: Sugar on the tongue, liquor on the lips, heart shattered into pieces, stolen with a kiss) Moments of Joy - Ingrid's father gives her a very special set of weapons (Prompt: 100 Word Drabble: A time your OC couldn't stop smiling) 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery IngridHawke.png|Ingrid Hawke by Hes-Per-Ides (https://hes-per-ides.tumblr.com/) Ingrid2.jpg Ingrid3.jpg Ingrid4.jpg Ingrid5.jpg Ingrid6.jpg Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Berserker Category:Headcanon Background Category:Isabela Romance Category:Fenchurch87